Chance Of Thunder Storms
by Bunny Sempai
Summary: Tamaki stops by for a visit, and ends up staying over night to helps a friend. PLEASE R&R, Rated M for later chapters
1. Rumbles

The doe eyed girl didn't know what to make of the purpled eyed male. But in her usual monotone mood she would greet the male into her house. A silent appendage on his arm gave her a hint as to why he was there. The small hint was merely a meek, band that had a flower stuck between the fabric and the prince's clothed arm. Swiftly moving his pale, talented digits, he managed to grab it in one dramatic, and quick flicker of his wrist.

Flinching to the quickness of his hands, Haruhi would simply blink at the brightly masterpiece of god's work. She loved how he had splattered different colors of pink and purple onto the snow white canvas of it's pedals. A soothing sigh would escape the bottom of her throat. A bit surprised to the monotone's reaction made his face swell with colors that would complement a cardinal. The doe would meekly look up with much confidence to chuckle at the prince's burning of the cheeks.

"W-What?"

"Nothing. . ."

"Uh-URG. Do not _**lie**_ to your father!"

The doe would laugh at the prince again. Getting agitated he would childishly stomp a foot. The averting, honey glazed eyes silently took the flower from the steaming grasp of the angered prince. The soothing of the beast had presumed as he jerked his head back to the girl that was embracing the sight of the floral gift that was now hers. Melting a bit, the cold, purple eyes would melt into a lavender syrup that only humming birds and bumble bees could appreciate.

Shaking his head furiously, his eyes would return to reality and from their melting, he needed them to breathe in the events that would soon come, but he was naïve to ever think like that. So was Haruhi, but some how, some way it would happen one way or another.

"So Tamaki. . . ?"

"Uhm, uh, wha?"

The prince of the Host Club would stammer slightly, the doe would blink to the male as she would reenter her territory. A small home meant for 3, seeing that her father was out for the night on business, Tamaki had nothing to worry about. Nothing like the first time the two met that is. Being found on the floor with his only daughter wasn't the best welcome. Anyway, Haruhi would look around effortlessly and throw the flower into a cup of water that was supporting dripping water from the ceiling. The rain that night was furious and dangerous.

Seeing that it looked like it was going to thunder, that was the only reason why Haruhi had let him into the small apartment this late at night. She started to wonder why he was out this late anyway, and in her neighbor hood as well. Blinking her large eyes, her gaze adverted to the curious prince. He must have walked behind her as an excuse to have entry into the small house. Taking in the wonders of the commoners, their plastic appliances, their dishwashers, their vacuums, all of these wonders at once made the male turned profusely red.

"Tamaki. . ."

Haruhi would address to him, in her usual, annoyed monotone, annoyed voice. The Prince taking in the sight of the plunger that was perched next to her toilet made him awe. His toilets were clog resistant. So a plunger? What's that? Seeing that he wasn't responding, Haruhi would get a bit more annoyed by her fruitless calls. She hated to repeat herself more than once.

"**Tamaki. . ."**

In a dark forceful way, (that she had learned from Kyouya) she would catch his attention, she knew this from the excessive hair on the back of his neck standing abruptly straight. Smirking before he turned around she would pat herself on the back in her mind. When he had turned her face was returned to it's usual, laid back self.

"Sorry about that. So, what are you still doing up? I thought you wouldn't have answered the door!"

"Well, I heard rumbling, I couldn't sleep. . ."

Averting her large eyes to the ground, her voice became a bit softer. Tamaki knowing what was running through the small woman's head would make him smile. He remembered where he had to help Haruhi with her fear of thunder. He guessed this would have to be another situation. Not minding to this at all he would quietly subside his anxious features to embrace the girl. She flinched not expecting that at all, in her casual outfit that she would wear about the house was a tad different today.

Not the usual shorts and T-shit, it was a little more, spicy, frilly. But not to extreme. A ruffled red summer dress that was shoulders length, showing off her sleek, and slim collar bone and shoulders. Noticing her new clothing the male would slide his eyes to cover some of the purple that would be bright in the dim light of the house. Feeling the fabric through his fingers a smile was playing with his plump lips, also feeling her squirm somewhat would make him hold onto her tighter.

"It's okay, it's only thunder."

"Easy for you to say--."

And cutting off the last part of his short lived sentence was a crashing of cars, trains, planes, tectonic plates, buildings smashing. Anything that could produce a loud sound that was as loud as thunder. Spastically, Haruhi would rip from his arms with wide, averted eyes that were darted to the small table where she had always hid. Tamaki would blink, bewildered at how fast she had broken out of his tight grip, still amazed his wide, purple eyes would tilt with his head to look under the table.

"H-Haruhi?"

"Wh-What!?"

Trying to stay calm wasn't helping for the horrified girl, breaking down in front of him like this was not an option either though. Tamaki that was calming would prop himself on all fours, and just remembering he would slide off his shoes before he joined her under the table. Breathing out rather softly he would huddle next to the petrified girl, his kindhearted smile would beam onto her. But her eyes that were sealed shut with tears couldn't take in the sight.

"Look at me Haruhi."

". . ."

She didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything. It wasn't like she didn't want to say anything to him, or maybe she didn't feel like talking; maybe she was just too. But either way she wasn't saying much at all. Like a miniature Morinozuka. Tamaki not giving up so easily would wrap a warm arm around the smaller woman to shove her into his embrace once again. Like the other time she didn't refuse to be touched, she actually leaned into him, feeling her shake and flinch when a strike of lightening crashed made him feel special that he was the only one to know about her only weakness.

Not that he was ever use it against her, never, but it just showed how close the two were. As the storm progressed on, actually 10 minutes into it, Haruhi would grip onto the white collar of his jacket. Tamaki that was dozing off with his head leaning against hers would abruptly flinch, his head jerking to look down at her. Catching her in the act of grabbing onto him, calming down rather quickly he would softly smile at her. A kind smile that made every girl melt and scream. But it only made Haruhi's heart miss a single beat. The fear was getting to her as she would scoot to be closer to the prince.

The doe's breathing was becoming abnormal and off beat, The sounds that were escaping her made Tamaki blush a bit. The cardinal calling was back on his face as a hand would ruffle her head, to reassure himself it was no big deal. Haruhi bucked her head a little, moving her head so his digits would scratch her scalp. Blinking to the blunt action, Tamaki would chuckle a little to himself.

The rain seemed to get lighter on the roof, it wasn't pounding and rude, but it was soothing now, as if it were a guitar and it was tuned just right to have that sweet sound that didn't disappoint. The Prince lifted his head from the small doe, a smile sketched onto his face as a his gentle hand still stayed in the depths of Haruhi's hair. Not minding the hand, her expression seemed to relax drastically, a angel like feature as her closed eyes seemed to memorize Tamaki. His blush returning silently, her lips parted to allow herself to breathe. Gulping quickly, Tamaki took this as his chance.

Next Chapter. Maybe, Depends if I get Love! ;P Oh, and my Second chapter to "Smuty Brothers" may or may not happen, sorry guys. :c I still love ya 3


	2. Calm before the Storm

The Prince couldn't wait for any other better moment then this one that plopped onto his lap. Right then in the mist of comforting his precious Haruhi in the middle of a thunder storm, it was absolutely perfect! Gulping clams it seemed, Tamaki manned up a little, his shaking digits would pull her frame even closer to him. His free arm became occupied with Haruhi being caught in both of the arms, like a Venus flytrap. Instead of digesting her in his stomach, the digestion would be in the depths of his moist, beating heart.

The girl came back to reality as this was happening, with her usual, calm features she would blink to the male. Not knowing what he was up to at all, without word Tamaki would lean downward to have both warm foreheads stick to one another from the humidity. Haruhi still being naïve would merely blink at him with those huge, brown eyes she was gifted with. In his eyes that's what he thought anyway, Tamaki that was bright red as a fire house would gulp again, his nerves bunching up on him, not allowing him to say anything to the petite woman.

"Haruhi. . ."

"Spit it out Tamaki, you look ill."

". . .ah, um."

The prince still stammered like a four year old that just spilt milk and wouldn't fess up to it, it was rather cute how he was still acting shy and meek for a seventeen year old. Haruhi realizing this smiled a little, even though it was still thundering she would lean upwards to rest her forehead to be more conferrable on his. Tamaki flinched a little, not knowing she would openly lean against him, under a table, around twelve at night. She would grip onto the girl more, she was positioned in his lap and her legs hanging out on his sides as he was crisscrossed, her arms would creep around his neck, in a drowsy way that is. The girl was rather tired and leaned onto him even more, the red fabric feeling nice against his sheer, thin muscle shit that was hidden under his white jacket made him smile to himself.

"I like you. . ."

"I like you too, you're my friend silly. . ."

"No. . .No."

". . . ?"

She was still being naïve, that made Tamaki feel rather awkward inside, it was like confessing his love to a child, shaking his head a little he looked down to her with flustered cheeks, his usual vibrant face had a new shade to it. His grip on her would tighten even more, his hands resting above her hips would pull her into a embracive hug. Haruhi was starting to see what he meant, and her usually pale, untouched cheeks started to grow a tad pink. She thanked anyone in her head that Tamaki didn't see them in the dim light of the house, plus being under a dark table couldn't show the colors of her face. Tamaki would shyly pick his head up from the crook of her neck, a faint smile was on his face.

"Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. . .I. . .yeah. . ."

Her usual confident and blunt eyes went a little shy, like when a bird first learns how to fly, then becomes cocky and almost crashes. The feelings of defeat, he was winning. Her cheeks burned more under the dark table, the shedding of light would be out of the table, but she felt it would be safe to stay under the table, tilting her head down, her hair that began to grow again would cup her face and hide her lashes that were batting. Tamaki took notice to the hair and a stray hand would retrieve a lock of it's brown texture, a sound of awe was heard.

"Your hair. . .Father is glad you're allowing it to grow out. . ."

Haruhi would flinch slightly as to the surprise of a random hand touching her hair, a sudden calming she would lift her head, Tamaki took this as his last chance for what he wanted to do. Haruhi didn't protest the complement, he could get away with anything it seemed now, no sassy comment that would send him to his mushroom farm in the closet where he would hide out from all evil. Haruhi's father was the face of Evil.

Tamaki made his move, a slight scoot to pick up Haruhi, brining her closer to her in his lap, a silent squeak escaping Haruhi, her lips moved but nothing came out. A quiet gulp ran through The Prince as a shaky hand would rest on her burning cheek, he blinked feeling how hot it was. Feeling himself get hotter he would lower his lids, sagging them to the perfect percentage to lean his head forward. Golden locks cascading his slim face to brush away the doe's. A synchronizing, quiet gasp escaping Haruhi as her head tilted out of instinct. Shaky lips would brush softly to the doe's, so scared of rejection he would hold onto her tightly, holding dear life she wouldn't push him away.

Haruhi in true, utter shock had her large eyes opened all the way, the size of moon pies they were, in a delicious, earthy tone. Brown and deep, and meaningful, she didn't protest the kiss. Her face engulfed with red, she would move her shaking body to mold against his, leaning more forward to bring the kiss slightly deeper. Making a surprised noise escape the prince, his eyes opened, blinking to see if this was one of his "Tamaki Theater" moments.

But it wasn't.

Quite surprised herself she would tilt her head out of the kiss, The Prince allowing this he would slide his head back as well. Taking a moment for both to register what just happened, staring at each other in shock, wondering if they just really had kissed. Haruhi still shaking lifted her body to unmold from him, embarrassed that she had touched him in such a manner. Tamaki didn't complain though. He needn't rush anything, he was just happy that she didn't push him away and scream at him, and kick him out for being a kiss-o-holic.

"Uh. . .um. . ."

". . ."

"Did you like that. . . ?"

". . .um, yeah, that's a. . .silly question. . ."

Haruhi trying to act cool would merely look down, still bright red and burning on the face. Tamaki's hand still stayed on her cheek, he brought his other hand to her cheek, rubbing them softly she would squirm from anticipation. His hands were so soft and gentle, she blushed more looking up, seeing that he was smiling at her, his violet eyes melting, making lavender syrup again. He chuckled a little, seeing how. . .meek she was being. This was utterly new, she was never like this, never in a hundred years he thought he would see his daughter like this. . .his daughter. . .his. . . . . . daughter. . .daughter. . .

. . .He just kissed his daughter. . .

. . .On the lips. . .

Realizing what he had done, his eyes jutted open, and widely, his heart began to race, the thought that he just inappropriately kissed his daughter, and she responded back! Shaking violently, the prince would hold her forehead, breathing heavily to what just happened. Haruhi, that had no idea of what was running through his head just blinked at him, her meekness was subsiding, but the blush was staying for the party. Adjusting herself in his lap she would silently kiss his lips. Her brows becoming discouraged from pride she would bite her lower lip. Tamaki froze, and passed out.


End file.
